


untitled

by wackpainterkid (swanandapirate)



Series: Noliv Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanandapirate/pseuds/wackpainterkid
Summary: The prompt: "write about noah and liv’s cute scenes from noah’s perspective- ex. first kiss, the morning she sang to him, bowling💗"





	untitled

For a second, it’s just too much; he can’t have any more reproaches thrown at his head, he can’t hear about how she truly doesn’t like him. He thought they were past this, this pushing and pulling and yet, here they are again.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t like me.”

He knows she’s not going to say it, that she won’t be able to lie while looking directly into his eyes.

But then she does.

“I don’t like you.”

And the disappointment engulfs him, almost drowns him in a matter of mere seconds.

He can’t even pretend that it doesn’t.

What’s the point of staying?

There is none, so he leaves her standing at the staircase.

He doesn’t know how to describe the mixture of emotions inside of him; it’s everything and nothing. He feels angry and yet doesn’t, he understands and yet he doesn’t.

For the most part he is just disappointed. Disappointed that after all of the things that had happened between them, after all of the effort he put into trying to get to know her and trying to show her who he truly was, it still didn’t work out.

He snatches his coat off a table and leaves his own party, stepping out into the cold and windy evening. What now, he wonders. Pretend that their date had never happened, that they hadn’t spent an entire night together, vulnerable and curious, in the proximity that his bed allowed? Pretend that he isn’t head over heels for her? Noah doubts he would manage that.

“Hey!”

Her voice makes him stop in his tracks. He runs his fingers through his hair and faces her with a sigh.

“You don’t have the right to be angry with me!” she yells, her words easily crossing the distance between them.

“I’m not angry.”

“I’m just trying to do the right thing!”

“I get it.”

So was he, by trying to leave.

“You really have problems. Your mom just died and here you are whoring yourself away at a party.”

Great, more reproaches.

“Is that all?” he asks her.

Liv doesn’t reply, so he takes her silence as a yes and begins to leave again. It isn’t meant to be apparently; they aren’t meant to be.

Before he can truly turn his back to her, however, she charges forward. His eyes follow her path towards him and before he can truly register what is happening, Liv is so close to him that he can feel the wind sweeping her curls against his skin. Right before he can feel her lips against his.

And by instinct, he kisses back but he’s very confused about what exactly is happening and he’s sure that in two seconds she’ll change her mind again and regret so he waits for the other shoe to drop.

But then it doesn’t.

She’s still kissing him, and frankly he is not appreciating it enough. Would she able to sense the amazement that is currently racing through his body as he, now properly, kisses back. They break apart for a second to breathe and he instantly misses her touch, so he cradles her face and leans in again.

He’s actually kissing Liv.

He can’t get enough.

And neither can she.

She wraps her legs around him and he catches her with a giddy smile.

Maybe they are meant to be.

 

-/-

He’s somewhere between awake and asleep but he can feel a caress on his skin. Her caress. His lips curl but he’s also very tired.

It has only been six hours since she stood in front of his front door, a ridiculous orange boa wrapped around her neck and a coy smile gracing her lips. Noah had missed her, a lot. Right after their first kiss wasn’t the best timing for a week-long trip. She’d left her partying friends in the middle of the night to come and see him and that’s how he knew, she had missed him too.

He can feel Liv moving around in his bed, but he tries to squeeze in a couple of additional minutes of sleep. She will not let him, though, as she’s suddenly moving his arms around and there’s suddenly a weight that seems to correspond with her on his legs. He blinks and opens his eyes. The morning light illuminates her and she’s a vision with his shirt on and a guitar in her hands. Noah smiles.

She is going to sing.

He hasn’t actually heard her sing before—except for that one time on the bench but that doesn’t really count.

Liv begins to strum the guitar and he is captivated from the second she does.

And he can’t help but think that this is what he wants for every morning.

-/-

She came.

Micha had proposed to ask her and the girls to come to his party and Noah downplayed his approval majorly, saying that he definitely didn’t have anything against it.

And now Liv’s here.

He’s waiting for her to notice him as he sits at the bar waiting on his beers, but he doesn’t receive more than a couple of stolen glances. She’s with her friends—with Engel—that’s probably why.

He doesn’t have to suffer long before she acknowledges him, though. Once all of her friends are seated and their game has begun, Noah looks over at their booth and catches her staring at him.

He can see the smile creeping up on her lips before it transforms into a giggle.

A giggle that says “you’re stupid but I also like you a lot”

Liv gets up to play and he feels a sudden rush to play his turn that had been on the board for a couple of minutes already. He spends more time staring at her than at the bowling lane and the pins he is supposed to hit. She looks at him and he can see the challenge in her smile as she nonchalantly throws her ball.

He misses, she doesn’t.

He doesn’t even care at this point.

Noah is too busy thinking about how he didn’t even know it was possible to feel such pure and unadulterated happiness. Excitement inhabits him, excitement about what is left to come, about how this feeling can only grow as they spend more time together, as they learn more about each other.

The future is looking quite good.

-/-

She can’t even look him in the eye.

He had come here with the intentions to apologize, to explain and move on. They had been in such a good place and okay, yes he did something that wasn’t very smart to do. He hit someone and shouldn’t have happened but it did and he is here to talk about it and then continue with being happy.

But she doesn’t want that.

It isn’t a big deal to him.

And yet, it is to her.

Some space.

It’s what she wants.

He doesn’t.

Noah knows this isn’t just about him hitting someone. By now, he does know Liv and he can feel this is just a defense mechanism, to stop him from getting even closer than he already is, from making herself even more vulnerable than she already is.

And he wants to tell her to not do this. He wants to that this isn’t something she should be afraid, that what they have is good and gentle and rare.

But it’s what she wants.

So he respects it. 

He kisses her on her forehead and leaves.


End file.
